Como en la arena
by Isabella876
Summary: Porque la arena no ha quedado atrás del todo.


**Resumen**: Porque la arena no ha quedado atrás del todo.

**Advertencias**: No beteado. Después de Sinsajo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre, En Llamas y Sinsajo no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo la amo por crear estos libros.

* * *

**Como en la arena**

Haymitch seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, medio borracho, medio irresponsable o más bien ambas juntas y bien completo. Pero definitivamente había algo más que no venía en dicho paquete, algo que se añadió desde los últimos juegos del hambre; como el mismo dijo permanecer ahí por los tragos, salir de paseo y comer bien; en realidad es que no le quedaba otra opción como único anterior ganador de los juegos, tenía que ver morir a sus pupilos y tratar de no encariñarse de nadie.

Katniss hizo la diferencia en su vida, antes sin tener por quien preocuparse y de pronto andar pendiente de una niña caprichosa, pero fuerte, quien podría hacer la diferencia. Todos los días observa desde la ventana de su casa en la aldea de los vencedores, a veces desde la entrada; no la ve pero sabe que está dentro de la casa; también aprovecha y echa un vistazo a Peeta, con su terapia post-guerra no se le ve tan mal, aunque ha vuelto recientemente al doce.

En ocasiones Haymitch telefonea con el doctor a cargo de ambos chicos, intenta decirle lo que sabe o lo que le saca a Sae, que es quien le hace la comida a Katniss. Él no se da cuenta, pero inconscientemente sigue cuidando de sus tributos, pupilos, hijos, quien sabe, ese algo que ellos son para él. Porque sabe lo que significa ser un ganador de esos malditos juegos, sabe que más que beneficios trae consecuencias emocionales y psicológicas que a la edad de él le costó superar, sobre todo porque estaba solo.

Abre bien los ojos porque no sabe si es alucinación del whisky que es está tomando o realmente es la mismísima Katniss Everdeen caminando hacia su puerta.

—Que milagro verte por aquí, _preciosa_ —y le sigue diciendo como en aquellos juegos, un sobrenombre que para él es de cariño.

—Necesitaba tomar aire —le sonríe vagamente mientras se sienta a su lado en la escalera que da a la puerta.

—Y que lo digas, llevas meses ahí dentro ¿no? —toma un sorbo de su botella y se la ofrece, aunque recibiendo una negativa como respuesta—Tú te lo pierdes, está bueno.

Katniss sonríe un poco más, el viejo Haymitch no pierde la costumbre al parecer.

—Sólo he visto a Sae y su nieta… —se apoya la chica un poco hacia el escalón superior— quería variar un poco —comenta observando hacia la casa entre la suya y la de Haymitch, la de Peeta.

—Ya volvió, hace unos días —le dice tomando otro sorbo de su whisky.

—Losé, lo vi cuando llegó, plantó esas rosas.

Haymitch sigue observándola mientras ella se pierde entre aquella casa y aquellas rosas, como cuando la vio por primera vez en el tren, realmente, ya que en el llamado de la cosecha estaba tan ebrio que se cayó y no recordaba ni donde estaba. Se despide con un salud cuando la chica decide volver a su casa, está claro que ella no lo fue a ver a propósito, solo quería saber de Peeta; pero aún no está dispuesto a darle información, tampoco lo ha visto desde que llegó… ¿ayer? Tampoco tiene noción de los días.

Suspira y vuelve a su casa, deja la botella en alguna mesita y con pesar llega a su cama y se deja caer; quizá duerma unas horas o días; qué más da. Ya la vio y está tranquilo ahora, al menos está reaccionando y con un poco de ayuda, aunque al principio la rechace, ella podrá volver a ser algo de lo que era antes.

Mañana seguirá cuidando de ellos, porque no tienen a nadie más, han perdido a sus seres queridos de diferentes formas, quizá deba bajar la cantidad de alcohol, aunque eliminarlo jamás, solo para poder estar más pendiente del par que les da más trabajo que una mula, podría comenzar por Peeta, siempre ha sido más sencillo tratar con él, cuando despierte en unos días, claro.

Los tiene que mantener con vida,_ como en la arena_.

* * *

**La escribí en otra cuenta que cerré hace tiempo, pero sino la habían leído ya, espero les haya gustado, no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero es la unica forma de quitase las ganas de una nueva historia.**

**Saludos. Isabella.**


End file.
